Spy Thrillers Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Unseen Killers! | Synopsis2 = Rick Davis is training to fly a crop duster for a secret mission to uncover a communist plot to sabotage American food growing efforts for needy countries in Europe and Asia. The plot involved using a poison in the pesticides that will make the plants lethally toxic to those who eat them. With his mission, Rick flies to the midwest where he poses as a crop duster that is hired on as part of a team to eliminate any pests that might threaten the growing vegetables. He is introduced to the head of the group, Anse Johnson who shows Rick around and then holds a meeting with the other crop dusters to show them their plans to dust fields that night. As the crop dusters retire to their bunks for the night, Rick is left to wonder which one of them is really a communist spy who seeks to poison the crops. Sneaking out of the bunks later that night, Rick spies upon Anse and a group of men preparing to put the poison into the crop dusters overhearing Anse's boasts about how he managed to infiltrate his position after being smuggled into the United States by his government years earlier. Before Rick can act, he is discovered and knocked out. When he comes to, he finds himself tied up and is left by the communist spies while they continue lacing the crop dusters with poison. Using a lantern in the room, Rick burns through his ropes and frees himself. The fire spreads throughout the hanger, distracting the remaining communists on the ground while Rick takes control of the last plane. Taking off after the other crop dusters, Rick radios the USAF for back up while he tries to shoot the pilots in their planes. Soon fighter planes arrive and shoot the communists spies out of the sky, ending their plot. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Incident! | Synopsis3 = Spy tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Telltale Machines! | Synopsis4 = Put on assignment in England, Rick Davis has been assigned to root out communist elements in the country. Pretending to be a pro-communist rabble rouser, the Scotland Yard stages an arrest all part of their plan to make Rick a person of interest to the communist agents. Rick is soon released from jail and is forced into a meeting with the secret communist group. Convincing the communist traitors that he follows their ideals, he learns that they are working within the various industries in Britain in order to commit acts of sabotage. Rick is soon put to work at a drill press. Realizing that there is a list of communist operatives. Rick uses falling machinery as a distraction to sneak out and try to inform his ally Mike, who is posing as an organ grinder outside. However, the communists are onto Rick and shoot Mike dead and capture Rick. They take them back to their hideout and tie Rick up and try to beat answers out of him. Rick fights back when suddenly the lights go out and there are gun shots while someone cuts Rick's ropes. Suddenly the Scotland Yard arrives and rounds up the communists. The lead inspector revealing that they had another mole within the organization who was secretly helping Rick out, should Rick be captured. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}